Looking For Love In The Wrong Place
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Gene is straight, Fred is not. Fred loves Gene, but Gene loves Fred as only a friend. Gene keeps going out on dates Fred gets depressed and goes out himself. Fred meets Ron. Fred's life changes forever because he thought he fell in love.


This is an Outlaw Star story, my very first one. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, total AU, OOC, OCs, Abuse and Rape, more warnings may come.

**Summary**: Gene Starwind and Fred Luo have been friends ever since they were little; as to why the share an apartment together. Gene is straight, while Fred clearly swings the other way. Fred has feelings besides friendship towards and Gene knows it; but clearly shows Fred that he's not interested by the constant dates he goes out on. Because of this, Fred soon becomes depressed and goes out to a new club that opens up to cheer himself up. That night, he has a chance encounter with the owner of the club, Ron MacDougall, and from there, starts a friendship with him. Soon, Fred finds himself constantly going back to the club every weekend to see Ron; for some reason, he finds himself drawn to Ron ever since their first encounter. Gene is happy for his best friend to have found a new interest, but curiosity gets the better of him and he asks who the guy is. When Fred gives him the answer, Gene is more than surprised. Ron may be rich and he may own a chain of famous clubs world wide, but that's not the main thing he's famous for; and Gene is worried. Gene tells Fred to be careful; but Fred refuses to listen and soon gets himself into a world of trouble, simply because he thought he fell in love.

* * *

**Main Changes**: There will be a lot of changes to the characters in this story, so here are the descriptions.

**Jim Hawking**: Jim will be Gene's little brother-in-law, but he will still be Jim Hawking. He's not 11, he's 16. He will always have a laptop with him by the name of Gillian, the computer will seem to have a personality of it's own at times.

**Melfina**: Melfina's new name will be Melfina Luo; she'll be Fred's younger adopted sister at age 18.

**Twilight Suzuka**: Suzuka's name will be Suzuka Twilight, she's your practically normal everyday girl except that she always has her sword present; she's no longer an assassin; only 20.

**Aisha Clan-Clan**: Aisha's part in here may be a bit of a surprise, but she'll still be in here!

**Harry MacDougall**: He's still Ron's little brother of course, but he's kind and not evil. He may be in major OOC mode for what I have planned for him. He's 15 years old.

**Gwen Khan**: He's just a crazy old man with a few parts in here, I'm not sure if he's going to be a major or minor character.

Well, these are the changes I've done to everyone; Gene's and Fred's description may be explained a bit more within the story.

* * *

**Pairings**: Eventual Gene/Fred; Ron/Fred; Jim/'Guess Who'; 'Guess Who'/Melfina; more pairings may come.

* * *

Prologue

Fred sighed quietly to himself as he watched Gene walked back and forth from his bedroom to the bathroom getting ready. Fred had lost count on how many times that week Gene had been doing that; every time was for the same reason, getting ready for a date.

Gene and Fred had been friends ever since the day they met when they were toddlers; Gene being five and Fred being four. Since that day, they were practically inseparable since then; which was good, because of Fred's ways. As they grew, Gene saw that Fred was more interested in 'girly' things more than in the things most boys got into. When they were in elementary, Gene played football while Fred played jump rope. Gene got down and dirty in dirt while Fred stayed clear of dirt at any costs. Gene fell into a manly strut while Fred's hips swayed ever so slightly as he walked. Needless to say, everyone around them knew what was going on; and some assumed the wrong conclusion at times.

By middle school; things for Fred got hard, especially in Jr. High. Despite being the least popular student in school, Gene stood by his side. Gene would have been the most popular student in school if it weren't for his friendship with Fred, but he didn't care; all that mattered was that Fred was safe. Because of his ways, Fred got beaten up constantly and made fun of to the points where he'd actually breakdown in school. Gene was on the football team and when he was anywhere near Fred, bullies stayed clear of him. It was at that time that Fred truly fell in love with Gene. High school wasn't really so different; Gene was still play football and was very popular, he always had a girlfriend, a new one every one or two weeks; while Fred was very unpopular except to the exchange students, the ones that weren't able to master the language everyone normally spoke, he translated and spoke to them everyday, so he was popular among them.

College was extremely different because there were so many more different people. There, Gene met Professor Jonathan Hawking; soon introduced him to his mother, Nadia Starwind and before he knew it, they were dating; in his junior year, they were married. Gene was happy for his mother and new father in-law; but even happier that he got a little brother out of it, Jim.

For Fred, he found a lot of people like him and became quick friends with them. He went on dates on and off and had a few boyfriends; but nothing ever affected the feelings that he had for Gene, which at that time was the most obvious thing in the world.

Despite everything, Gene and Jim kept an extremely close tie during college and together found out what they wanted to do with their lives. Gene went into the business world, taking up many classes on different businesses he wanted to run; his main goal was for him to create companies that produced all of the things he covered in college. Fred felt his goals were simpler; he wanted to be an author and a fashion designer. He already had a few completed books and many designs for many different kinds of fashion.

At that present date to that day in their apartment; Gene was twenty-five while Fred was twenty-four. Their jobs helped them both live decent livings. Two years ago, they decided to move into the same apartment since separate lives after college weren't going so well for them; they weren't finding work easily and separate apartments were really taking a told on their earnings. Fred soon had the idea for Gene to move in with him and Gene agreed; together, they agreed to 50/50 on the rent every month.

Fred was happy at first, but soon became angry when Gene had dates every other night. Gene seemed to know that Fred had feelings for him and was telling him to keep his distance through the dates he was having, so Fred did him that favor. Even though Fred kept his distance, Gene continued dating; as to why at that moment he was walking back and forth from his bedroom to the bathroom.

"Fred, have you seen my cologne?" Gene asked.

"It's in the medicine cabinet…" Fred said in a monotone voice.

Gene went back into the bathroom and a small click was heard.

"Thank you!" Gene said from the bathroom.

A grunt was Fred's reply.

A moment later, Gene came out of the bathroom finally finished with his attire; it didn't seem like much, but it was enough to make Fred almost drool.

Gene had on a very tight muscle shirt, it showed off his abdomen perfectly, showing off that glorious twelve pack; it was sleeveless so it showed off his well muscled arms and the tiger stripe tattoos that went down each. He had on a pair of seemingly extremely tight pants that just griped him around in every way, leather for Gene was the way to go. At his feet was a pair of black converse sneakers, brand new from the box from the way they looked. Since Fred stopped to think about it, he did see Gene walk in with a few bags today.

"I hope that this new attire of yours isn't your half of the rent money." Fred said, then added. "Again…"

"Nope, I've been saving up for this; rent money's already set on my half." Gene said.

Only a second later, the doorbell rang.

"Well, see you later…" Gene said as he walked out. "I'm going to be out late."

"See you…" Fred sighed as he watched Gene leave.

When Gene was out of sight, he only listened. He listened as he heard the locks on the door unlatch and voices were heard; a moment later, there was the soft closing of the door and the clicks of the locks. When Fred was sure that Gene was gone with his date; he let out another, but that time even longer sigh.

He was lying down on a couch in the living room and continued lying down staring at the ceiling. With another sigh after a few more moments, he finally spoke.

"Radio on…" He said.

There was a small click from somewhere inside the apartment and the sounds of voices talking filled the apartment.

"Favorite #1…" He said.

There was a sudden jumble of voices and the radio landed on the radio station that was set as the first favorite came on; just catching the ending of on of Fred's favorite songs.

"Damn…" He muttered; it always seemed that anytime he just turned on the radio or changed to another station, he always missed out on a song he wanted to hear.

The D.J. said that the music would continue after a short commercial break; that made Fred snort.

'Yeah right…' He thought. 'All radio stations have more commercials than music…'

Even though he was pissed about the break, he couldn't help but listen to the commercials; the third one caught his full attention, a young rapidly speaking girl.

"Come one, come all to Midnight Strike!" The girl's voice said. "The brand new sensation popping up everywhere; a new one has just opened near you! Grand opening at the strike of midnight! First three hours free drinks for all at any price!"

Fred listened as the commercial continued explaining everything from the time to open all the way to the address and directions.

'Well, I know where I'm going tonight…' Fred thought as he sat up.

"Time…" He said.

A woman's computer voice droned throughout that apartment.

"9:59 P.M…" The voice said.

"That gives me just enough time to find the perfect outfit and fix up!" Fred said to himself clasping his hands together smiling to himself.

He jumped up and ran to his room. Tonight he was determined to have some fun of his own, for once he was not going to wait for Gene to come home; tonight, was his night.

Little did he know; that seemingly simple idea to go clubbing that night would have a drastic turn on his life.

To be continued…

* * *

So, how did you like it so far?

This is my first OLS story, so no flames please!

Please review!


End file.
